A Yule Story
by Indis of the Vanyar
Summary: I know that it's early, but, we all need a little Yule in thet Summer, Right? Anyway, Erestor gets dragged into a snowball fight. PRE-SLASH


                        A Yule Story.  

A/n: In Response to a Challenge of SkyFire's. I don't own LotR though I wish I did. SLASH! I might do a sequel, maybe not though. Depends on the reviews for this. ^_^ The twins are the equivalent of 5.

            Erestor, Chief counselor to Lord Elrond or Rivendell, Was not happy. Now, if you put yourself in Erestor's position, you wouldn't be happy, too. You see, He was busy organizing things for the Yule celebration, which was a lot of work. That he could handle with ease. 

            Somehow, though, the twin sons of Elrond had managed to pull him away from his duties and drag him outside. He strongly suspected that those Elf-lings cheated. They had used those big, wide, watery eyes on him, and he couldn't fathom how that could be legal. 

            So, here he was, outside. Watching the young elf-lings play happily in the snow. "Erestor! Play with us!" "Please?" Erestor groaned. "Not again" He muttered, before saying "You got me out here, and that should be enough. I'm very busy and…" 

            Erestor's head snapped forward as the snowball hit the back of it and exploded into clumps of white.  Ringing laughter came from behind him. "Were you going to say _uptight_ next, my friend? Or maybe frigid? Boring? The possibilities are numerous." Erestor twitched at that voice. 

            "Glorfindel." He said in greeting, turning around. Glorfindel nodded back. However, you should never turn your back on mischievous little Elf-lings like Erestor had done, and (once again) Erestor's head snapped forward as the snowball hit the back of it and exploded into clumps of white. 

            He twitched as Elladan and Elrohir bust into giggles, and Glorfindel grinned madly. "See what horror you've unleashed upon arda, Lord Glorfindel?" Erestor said calmly. 

            "Oh, loosen up, you twat. It's Yule Time, you're supposed to have _fun_, though I suppose someone such as you, who has a pole jammed that far up their…"  "GLORFINDEL! The Little ones don't nee to hear such language, especially from someone who they'll mimic!" "…Wouldn't know how to have fun." Glorfindel continued with a bored look on his face. 

            "I would be having fun if I could go inside, get my work done, and then relax for a bit.  I hardly ever get time to _that_ anymore." Erestor snapped. Elrohir looked up at Erestor. "Don't you want to play with us?" He asked timidly. "See what you've done _now_ Glorfindel? You've upset Elrohir. Of course I want to… play with you, but I'm to busy."  

            Glorfindel rolled his eyes to Elladan, clearly saying 'Don't believe a word he's saying'. "Oh (insert raspberry sound here, as the authoress can't spell it).  You lie and you know it." "I don't lie Glorfindel, unlike you. Or should I tell Lady Celebrian _EXACTLY_ how…" "That's enough of that! I still say you need to lighten up." 

            Now it was Erestor's turn to roll his eyes.  "What a load of tripe. And, I happen to like myself the way I am, thank you very much." 

            Now, the Twin's had been watching this argument the whole time, and had inevitably come to the same conclusion as their blonde haired tutor. Erestor needed to have more fun. And, as we all know, little minds can be very quick to make decisions, and theirs was very simple.  

            "SNOW BALL FIGHT!!" They cried, pelting the older elves with snow that they had been secretly gathering throughout the argument. "Ai! Why you little…" Glorfindel screamed. He couldn't retaliate, these were elf-lings, and he didn't want to hurt them. 

Erestor twitched. Again. It was a very bad habit of his which he should really stop doing.  

Elrond and Celebrian had heard Glorfindel's angry shout, and as they were going for a walk and enjoying the winter scenery, decided to see what was so distressing to the Balrog Slayer. Of course, Celebrian had a sneaking suspicion that Elladan and Elrohir were involved with the shout. And, was she imagining it, or had she heard Erestor screaming, too? 

When they came upon the scene, Celebrian giggled. Elrond blinked, turned away, and left, leaving his giggling wife there. Celebrian was sure she heard her husband's laughter ringing in the air. He returned a minute later, shaking his head. 

Glorfindel and Erestor stood covered in snow, while feet away were the twin sons of Elrond and Celebrian. Elladan and Elrohir were laughing at them. Erestor's face was priceless, and even Glorfindel had to laugh, even though he was covered in snow too.

 Erestor's hair was soaking wet, his cloak was covered in that infernal white powdery stuff that Ulmo had sent to torture him, his eyes were narrowed, his lips were set in a thin line, and he looked ready to kill Elrond, as he very well couldn't kill two elf-lings, now matter how sinister they were. 

Elrond gulped. This couldn't be good for his health. "Peredhel, I know you're there." He growled slowly. Elrond paled. Only Glorfindel called him 'Peredhel' and that was in jest. This most certainly was not. 

"Yes, we've been watching for a few minutes now, Lord Erestor." Celebrian said quietly. Erestor sighed. He looked up, and his gaze met Glorfindel's.  He raised an eyebrow, and Glorfindel nodded.  "Oh Peredhel…" Glorfindel called in a Singsong voice.  Elrond turned around. 

"What do you want, Glorfin…" He was cut off as two snowballs hit him n the face. Celebrian giggled and moved out of the way of the snowball fight, for she didn't want to ruin her new cloak. 

"Oh, now you've done it." She said to Erestor and Glorfindel, who both had satisfied smirks on their faces.  Elrond quickly retaliated and threw a snowball at Glorfindel, who threw one back, and then one at Erestor.  Erestor ginned and picked up some snowballs. He threw a couple at Elrond, but most of them managed to hit Glorfindel. 

"Who could have known that Mr. Uptight Scholar could have such good aim?" Glorfindel muttered. "I did. I've managed to get him into a snowball fight once or twice." Elrond said with a sigh. 

And then, the whole battle started again, this time more fierce then when Elladan and Elrohir, who were standing next to Celebrian, he been involved.  "Why can't we play with Ada and Glorfy and Erestor?" Elladan asked, upset because he wanted to play in the snow with his Ada. 

"Because, My sons, it is not good for little Elf-lings to get into fights with elves such as them, who could un-intentionally hurt those little Elf-lings, and then the Elf-lings wouldn't be able to play outside for a long time." "Oh." Elrohir said. 

The three elf lords eventually stopped their 'battle' and retired inside to Elrond's study. Elladan and Elrohir were put to bed, since it was late, and Celebrian joined them. 

Glorfindel pulled out a bottle of wine and poured everyone a goblet of it. "A toast! To getting Erestor away from those piles of papers for a whole day!" Glorfindel said, and everyone took a drink of their wine. Erestor groaned after he put his goblet down, for the moment. 

"I'm going to have twice the work to do tomorrow, thanks to you lot. I'm going to have to wake up earlier and go to bed a lot later." He said sadly.  Glorfindel nudged him. "Cheer up, at least you aren't Elrond." 

Elrond chuckled. "Aye, But I can just give _my_ work to someone else. Say, a certain golden haired Balrog slayer?" "Oh, no you don't! I happen to enjoy my free time."  Elrond just gave him a look that said 'Oh, I'd do it, and you know it.' 

Celebrian smiled as she watched the three men bicker like the old friends they were. It always made her happy to see the friendship between them. Erestor yawned.  Glorfindel nudged him. "You tired?" He asked with a grin. Erestor rolled his eyes and shifted on the couch they were sitting on.  

"Move your arse, Glorfindel. I want to lay down." He snipped. Glorfindel grinned. "Nothing doing, Erestor my friend. I'm very comfortable here. You'll just have to live with it." He said with a shake of his head, sending his Golden-locks every which way. 

Erestor sighed. "I really hoped it wouldn't have to come to this." He muttered before stretching out on the couch and laying his head on Glorfindel's lap.  "Hey now, move! What If I need to get up?" Glorfindel protested.  "Nothing doing, Glorfindel my friend. I'm very comfortable here. You'll just have to live with it." Erestor replied, using Glorfindel's own words against him. Glorfindel huffed indignantly. 

Hours later, the four elves were just sitting, or in Erestor's case lying, quietly in comfortable silence. Glorfindel was looking into the fire and absent-mindedly running his hands through Erestor's dark locks. Erestor was halfway between sleep and awareness with a blissful smile on his face, and Celebrian rested with her head on Elrond's shoulder. 

            A week later, Erestor went into his office early. He noticed a package, with his name on it, that was on his desk. He raised an eyebrow and opened it cautiously.  He sighed exasperatedly.  "I'm so going to get him for this." 

It was a drawing of Erestor and Glorfindel from the night after the snowball fight, drawn by Elrond Peredhel.  With a note saying "Happy Yule, Erestor. Hope you get Glorfindel this year. Until then, here's a picture for you to remember that special day. ^_^  - Elrond" 


End file.
